


Kissed Teeth Stained Red

by cxhztile



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/F, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, also i didn't explicitly state it but ben's a leather cowboy because his husband is a little shite, so sue me; i needed abe & rob dressing as gomez & morticia, yes anna; mary; and abby are lesbians. what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxhztile/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: Sometimes your husband is a goth and you love him so dearly you convince him to dress as the most goth family out there, with some help from your friends, of course.
Relationships: Anna Strong/Mary Woodhull/Abigail, Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge, Robert Townsend/Abraham Woodhull
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kissed Teeth Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnyxSphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/gifts).



> some pre-fic notes:  
> 1\. are you happy, charles,,, i finally wrote you some turn fic so we wouldn’t Both be disappointed in me,,, they do say third time is a charm,,,  
> 2\. yes, i fucked up the characterizations. no, i don’t (really) care <3  
> 3\. save your drink for the next fic because i didn’t choose a lyric from jambi (but [i'm like a lawyer with the way i'm always trying to get you off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QubKb7pjps) instead)  
> 4\. yes, it’s still august and i wrote a halloween fic. what of it  
> 5\. no, i am not claiming to know anything about anything btw (is this about the makeup application process? yeah)  
> 6\. what else… oh :) Pretty Jet Black Rob Rights :)

“Babe, you’re getting dye all over the counter.” 

“I am  _ not _ . I have a steadier hand than you, which is why I’m doing this myself, and even if I was staining the counter, I would promptly clean it as the dye soaks in.”

“ _ Rude _ . Besides, d’ya have to? I mean, it looks really pretty when your roots start showing.”

“ _ Abraham _ , you’re the one who insisted on the Addams Family theme so you shouldn’t be complaining that I’m trying to be more in tune with Morticia.” 

Abe didn’t even have a response to that— it  _ was _ a fair point— so he straightened up from where he was leaning against the door frame and slid between Robert and the wall to sit on the lid of the toilet. His indignation faded quickly as he noted the way the sleeves of the old t-shirt Robert was wearing slid back towards his shoulders as he lifted his arms to brush more dye over the remaining auburn hair poking through, putting his surprisingly muscular biceps on display, as well as the look of concentration sculpted on his face. Seeing Rob’s hair lax about his shoulders was a rare yet beautiful sight, being long and silky but usually plaited or occasionally styled in any number of ways, but never in loose curls about his shoulders. The only time it was down and not styled to be so was the exact scenario, where flecks of red were remerging at the crown of his head and he needed to re-dye everything jet black to keep up appearances. In any case, Abe still thought he was gorgeous, easily the most handsome man he’d ever met, no matter how much Rob wanted to assert he was just average-looking.

“You said you were going to paint your nails, right?” Abe inquired, mind circling back around to why he was touching up his hair in the first place.

“After I wash all the dye out, yes.” Robert responded, squinting and tilting his head forward to check in the mirror that he had proper coverage. 

“Would you mind doing mine? Black, maybe. Oh, and maybe one white one to match the stripes on my suit?” Abe asked as Rob’s eyes flicked over to him.

“You know Gomez doesn’t wear nail polish but… This is already going to be nontraditional so I don’t see why not.” Rob nodded, setting the brush in the dye bowl after twisting his hair into two wet buns and peeling off his gloves. 

“Sick.” Abe smiled, standing up and tiptoeing to kiss his husband on the cheek before skipping into their bedroom to dig out the nail polish bottles they needed from a plastic three-drawer storage bin on top of their dresser. 

Rob’s eyes, unbeknownst to Abe, fluttered after the kiss, just as they had the very first time Abe kissed him on the cheek. That had to have been  _ years _ ago now but it still made his heart do flips thinking about how it felt in the moment, one of the many ways Abe never ceased to give him butterflies. Using clear hair ties, he secured his hair so the buns didn't loosen when he walked, realizing the lengths at which he’d go to to please his husband and how he never minded doing such things, so long as he got to see that silly little toothy grin of his. A soft smile crept onto his own lips and he occupied himself with washing out the bowl of dye, presuming he’d have no more use for it, scrubbing away the tiniest spot of black on the edge of the sink before tucking the plastic bowl in the cabinet beneath it. Abe was lying on his side atop their bed when he stepped out of the bathroom, one arm bent at the elbow and resting his head in its palm, using his other hand to scroll on his phone, feet crossed at the ankle and polish bottles leaning against his chest. His lower lip was bitten between his teeth, being released to form a smile as Robert approached the bed, placing one knee down to crawl onto the mattress and fold that leg beneath him as he sat down, Abe sitting up so he could give him the black and white bottles and offer up his hands. Having a sudden intuition it’d be asked of him anyway, Abe retracted a hand to set a timer for the allotted time he had read on the box while Rob mixed the dye and developer, Rob thanking him internally for doing so before they both forgot.

“Do you want the ring fingers white?” He queried, taking Abe’s hands in his and twisting them around to examine every callous and vein. 

“Yeah…” Abe murmured while equally admiring Rob’s in return. 

Robert nodded and picked up the bottle of black polish, unscrewing the cap with one hand, and beginning to delicately brush paint onto Abe’s right pinky, working his way over steadily to the other fingers and evenly coating their nails. He kept his mouth drawn in a thin line as he worked, forehead creased in focus. Once every nail (save two) was painted black, he screwed the top back on and reached for the white bottle, shaking it to mix it, Abe’s waving his hands in the hopes of making them dry a little faster. Replacing them in Rob’s lap, Rob uncapped the bottle in his hand and coated the right ring finger first, continuing his left to right pattern, and paused when he readied to paint the other finger, spinning Abe’s wedding band to watch it glisten royal gold. They had already been married for a year or so but he constantly found himself mesmerized by the simple ring every time he looked at Abe’s hands, getting caught up in recognizing they were actually married and everything else the ring symbolized, not that Abe really minded or had the right to complain because he did the exact same thing, more often at that. After all of his nails were painted, he waved them again and settled them flat against Rob’s thighs, resisting to feel up the thighs further for fear of messing up the polish before putting on a clear coat (or a holo taco if he could sweet-talk his husband into it), but unable to keep himself from tracing the features of Rob’s face and leaning over to kiss him, hands sliding up closer to his hips.

“If this dye stains the sheets or you ruin your nails,” Robert started to mutter in between kisses, “I’m going to kill you.”

“Boo! You’re no fun.” Abe grumbled after one last kiss before reeling back, feeling his phone vibrating next to him anyway. 

“It’s the middle of the day. There’s still plenty of time for you to ‘ _ get some _ ’ later in the day.” Rob scoffed as he stood up, putting air quotes around ‘get some’. 

“Are you going to use the sink or the shower?” Abe questioned, ignoring his reply entirely. 

“Sink.” Rob raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to why he was wondering.

“Noooo! So I don’t even get to see your cute butt walk into the shower?”

Rob blinked at his husband, immune to the pout on his face but somehow still shocked by the remark, despite Abraham saying such horrid phrases on the daily, trying to swiftly put together a compromise by saying, “Would you be satisfied if I took my shirt off?”

“Yes, yes I would be.” Abe smirked a tick later, apparently in the mood to be a little shit.

Robert just shook his head and grasped the bottom edge of his t-shirt, pulling it upwards off his torso and carefully maneuvering around his hair. Throwing the shirt in the hamper in the corner next to the nearest night table, he stepped back into the bathroom, pulling the door away from the wall to grab the towel he usually used to dry his hair with from the hanging rack, and leaned over the sink, letting his hair loose before turning on the faucet. He should have grabbed his shampoo, or at least his conditioner, before starting to wash the dye out but his hair was already sopping wet and running a black stream down the drain by time it became an afterthought. Combing his fingers through the wet strands, he determined there were no more clumps of dye left and subsequently turned the water off, placing the edge of the towel at the nape of his neck and wrapping his hair in it, tucking the end of the spiral underneath the edge at his nape. He could hear Abraham’s chuckling as he stood up straight and turned toward him with raised brows, prompting him to snicker more, only quieting when he pressed yet another kiss to his husband’s lips when Rob entered his personal bubble, hands becoming flush against Rob’s bare chest. 

Abe’s nails still needed to be sealed and Rob’s painted altogether but they put it aside for a time, appreciating each other instead of paying heed to trivial things.

— ➳♥ —

“What do you  _ mean _ I can’t kiss you all night?” Abe groaned, pushing the knot of his tie closer to his throat.

“I forgot that my only red lipstick smudges easily and you were already on your way home by time I remembered,” Robert explained, tapping more slate grey eyeshadow above the crease of his closed eye, “And between knowing how you kiss and that I won’t have my makeup bag, it’s safer bet to  _ not _ kiss than to deal with the consequences.”

“Hmph.” Abe huffed and turned on his heel to grab his striped blazer off the bed.

“Are you still mad that I told you to shave the mustache?”

“No, of course not.”

“It was wiry and prickly, Abraham, we both know that. Even if it saved you the time of drawing one on, you’d have to wait even longer than the length of a Halloween party for me to kiss you again.”

“This is a hate crime…” Abe griped as he fiddled with his buttons.

“No, it isn’t,” Rob chided, wiping away excess dust from under his eyes and uncapping his liquid eyeliner, “Now, hush. I need complete silence.”

Abe scowled but shut his mouth nevertheless, finishing with his buttons and sticking his head into the bathroom to investigate, his husband, who was sat on a stool and staring into a makeup mirror, leisurely but gracefully lining a cat eye wing on both of his eyelids. It was amazing how skillfully he could apply makeup and precisely recreate other looks, like Morticia Addams’ that he was copying right now, but then again, he grew up with three sisters so a knowledge of makeup and actively participated in dressing goth so it was a given in from either way you looked at it. Eyes neatly lined (on his lids  _ and _ his waterline), Rob rooted around in his makeup bag for his favorite set of false lashes, having to do more digging for lash glue but eventually finding it and squeezing a miniscule amount on the edge, blowing on it until it was tacky and ready to go on top of his actual lashes. He scoured for his contour palette and the brush to go with it, accentuating his cheekbones, in stark contrast to the foundation he applied to make for a paler complexion. Abe could have thought ahead and put his shoes on then grabbed Rob’s dress out of the closet but he was too enthralled in watching the makeup process that he had to be asked to do the favor as Rob outlined his lips with a crimson lip liner. 

Popping his lips after smearing scarlet lipstick around his lips, Rob held out his hand for the dress’s hanger and closed the bathroom door (as if they hadn’t seen each other nude a million times) to doff his loungewear and slip the conforming mermaid-cut dress on. He couldn’t get the sleeves to look quite like Morticia’s in the movies but he had tried his best and by time he finished them, he had spent the entire day sewing and was so tired of fussing with them that he called it a night. He did a once over of himself in the mirror but didn’t look too terribly close, making it his first instinct when he opened the door and heard Abraham gasp. 

“What? Is my hair a mess?” He interrogated worriedly, raking his fingers through the ends of his straightened hair in case putting the dress on had tangled them.

“No. You just look  _ stunning _ .” Abe squeaked, mouth having gone dry the second the door opened. 

“Thank you, darling, but are you sure everything looks alright?” Rob asked, fixing one side of the bodice that he felt was lower than it should have been. 

“Yeah, yeah. You look perfect, babe.” Abe remarked, eyes alight with tenderness.

He stepped closer, taking Rob’s hands in his, which elicited a smile out of his husband, and began to lean up until he caught himself, rocking back and forth on his feet as a result.

“Forgot about your lipstick.” He coughed with a slight sigh.

“Don’t worry; I’ll let you kiss it off  _ after _ the party.” Robert consoled him, bringing a smile to  _ Abe’s _ face. 

— ➳♥ —

“Oh, Woodhulls,” Ben exclaimed as he answered the door, immediately realizing his error, “Pardon me. Howdy,  _ Addams _ .” 

“Evening, Sheriff Tallmadge.” Abe greeted, tilting a nonexistent hat to match the tilt Ben did with his cowboy hat.

“Hello, Benjamin.” Robert curtsied, looking momentarily bashful as Ben took his hand and kissed his ring.

“Where are our children?” Abe raised an eyebrow, assuming they had gotten there earlier than their ‘parents’.

“Last I saw—”

“Gil’s in the kitchen hogging the spinach dip and Pug-sley is with ‘im,” Caleb answered for him as he appeared out of thin air, hand making forceful contact with the leather on one of Ben’s asscheeks (perfectly cupped by his ass-less chaps, no less), “‘Sup fuckers.”

“I’ll go find him, since we need a ‘family’ picture before Abe wipes off all my makeup.” Rob declared, kissing his husband’s cheek, pretending to pay no mind to the mark it left, and squeezing through the doorway past the hosts.

“Woah, Brewster! How’d you convince Benji to cut your hair like that?” Abe commended while gesturing to Caleb’s curly mullet with shaved down sides, joining them inside as he waited on the statement. 

“He insisted it was for his costume.” Ben contested.

“No, I would call it the charm of husbandry,” Caleb refuted, giggling and wrapping his arms around Ben’s middle, “‘Sides, there are plenty of bikers with this haircut.”

Looking past them, Abe squinted and noticed Rob waving him over from the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Ben shaking his head but kissing Caleb’s forehead regardless. Ambling around them, he rejoined his own husband in the kitchen, Rob’s eyes boring through Lafayette so hard he shoved the last chip in his hand into his mouth very slowly. When Abe first pitched the idea of coming to the party as the Addams family, it struck him that they would need to get at least two other members on board with it so that it made up the immediate family; that’s where Lafayette came in, because even though he was closer to Ben and Caleb, he agreed on the spot to go as Wednesday, wrangling Emilienne, his Frenchie-pug mix, into playing Pugsley since the pun worked so flawlessly. Robert let Gilbert finish chewing before beckoning the family to follow him into the sitting room, setting them up to match the image he had in his head before politely asking Anna if she would temporarily leave her comfortable sofa and other pirate maidens to take the picture. Given that he said ‘ _ please’ _ , unlike Abe would have, she agreed and pushed herself to her feet, accepting the phone being placed in her hand. Seconds before she tapped the button, Abe held up a finger to signify a need to pause and produced a baby doll from inside his blazer, baffling everyone in the room except his husband as he did.

“Where the hell did you get that from?” Caleb half-shrieked, only to start snickering over its ridiculous mustache sharpied in to match the one Abe had drawn on.

“Abraham spent an  _ hour _ in Walmart earlier looking at them.” Rob grimaced, rubbing his temples. 

“So sue me! We don’t know anyone with a baby— a  _ real _ baby— and we needed  _ something _ to step in as Pubert or the family wouldn’t be complete.” Abe whined in defense of himself.

“ _ Right _ ,” Anna frowned, wrapping her head around it, “Now, will you make it look  _ normal _ so I can take the picture?” 

Abe shifted the doll’s limbs so that they were at its sides and tucked it into the crook of his arm, knowing Rob would berate him if he tried to transfer the custody. Gilbert turned Emilienne over onto her stomach in his arms so she’d stop wheezing and put on a smirk, making sure it wasn’t too jubilant-looking yet not too macabre, wanting to accurately exude Wednesday’s typical vibes. For the first picture, Abe looked directly into the camera but in the second one, he met his husband’s eye, making the corners of Rob’s mouth turn up as he did, and began to lean towards him between the second and third pictures, kissing him in spite of the risk of getting lipstick everywhere. Gil held up a peace sign behind their heads, ruining the chance for them to have  _ two _ nice photos of their kiss, but they were close to done holding the pose by time everyone started laughing at the theatric behind him anyway. 

“You two are so gross. Get a room.” Caleb quipped, resting his head on Ben’s shoulder.

“We’ll take yours then.” Abe stuck his tongue out, relocating the doll to one of his hands and leading Rob back to the kitchen using the other. 

On the counter opposite the chips, there was a stack of red solo cups and a prim line of various liquors, ranging from vodka to whiskey. Abe stuck his nail between the rimmed edge of two cups and pulled the inner one out to pour a fraction of rum into, searching the fridge for any spare cans of coke, Rob all the while helping himself to rifling through the Tallmadge-Brewsters’ cabinet for their shitty instant coffee since he didn’t drink alcohol. Normally, Abe would have popped open a can without a single care for his nails but this time he opened it lethargically, wary of the possibility of chipping his polish. He smiled as he took his first sip, eyeing how Rob leaned against the counter in front of the microwave as it heated up the water and grounds mixture, blanking looking outwards with one hand covering his mouth and the other holding his elbow as if he was contemplating something. He stifled as Abe snaked an arm around his waist and buried his face into his neck, instantly relaxing and pressing his cheek to the top of the shorter man’s head (yes, on top of his vaguely greasy slicked back hair), reluctantly turning away when the microwave beeped that it had finished cycling. He removed the mug from the microwave and cheersed his husband, taking a sip in unison before scouting out a secluded corner of the living room to camp out in.

Abe sat in the chair first, Rob seating himself in his lap and courteously crossing his legs, turning their attention towards scanning the rest of the guests. Anna had returned to her perch between Abby and Mary as soon as her photography skills were no longer needed, dressed like a pirate captain while Abby and Mary were her dames, just as they always were. Across the room, Edmund, portraying the Danish philosopher S øren Kierkegaard, was being awkwardly cornered into a conversation with JGS, who was surprisingly dressed as Julius Caesar when everyone was sure he’d come as one of his true crime idols. Gilbert was nowhere to be seen, meaning he likely snuck away to scarf down more chips and dip, so long as nobody had snatched one of his pigtails to stop him. Champe was leaning against a wall recording Hale spinning in tight circles, swishing his cape around since he was clad in an Elsa costume (no doubt at Ben’s joking suggestion). Rob’s pinky lifted as he took another sip of his coffee, a telltale sign that he was silently judging everyone in the slightest, causing Abe to try not keep soda from gushing out of his nose as he restrained a snort, pondering what exactly Robert was saying in his head. He downed the rest of his drink as Rob gazed down at him, a drop of the infused soda running down his lip toward his chin, thankfully wiped away by Rob’s thumb before he got up, suspecting that Abe was about to refill his cup.

Like a cat, he claimed the chair for himself after Abe vacated it and showed no interest in giving it up, Abe shrugging and sitting in his lap when he came back around. Out of his peripheral, Rob could see Ben cackling under his breath, as if he and Caleb wouldn't do the exact same thing if they weren’t going around and checking on how everyone was doing. Though he was a seasoned drinker, Abraham was a lightweight, already feeling the effects two drinks in, even if it was mainly a pleasant daze and a minor drooping of his eyelids. It was inadvertently lucky for him that Rob didn’t drink, letting him drink as much as he could stomach or, more so, however much Rob would let him stomach before entering the point of no return. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, general endearment, or a combination of both but he started to get a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest, slipping an arm around Rob’s shoulders and kissing his temple. Rob embraced the touch, reciprocating the affections by drawing him further into his lap, arm around the small of his back and a hand holding the outside of his thigh. Abe simpered, glad to be being shown public affection, and a thought wriggled into his head as he was about to inch his free arm around Rob’s chest. 

“Did you forget your knitting needles and three-armed sweater at home?” He jested with a minute slur, hand coming to rest in the middle of Rob’s stomach and brushing his thumb over it.

Rob’s response was nonverbal, reaching down to pick up the baby doll from where it had fallen onto the floor and gently smacked his husband upside the head with it. Abe winced after the hard plastic made contact with his skull, curling in on himself and covering the spot he got hit with his hand. Rob lowered his arm and let the doll fall back to the floor, hoping the whack would knock some sense back into him, tipsy or not.

“The only  _ baby _ I’ll be carrying is Emilienne if Gilbert ever deserts the kitchen.” He argued, peering in the direction of the kitchen.

As if on cue, Lafayette surfaced, seemingly having had his fill of snacks for the moment, nestling into a nearby chair and finally setting Emilienne down by depositing her into his lap. Her curled tail started wagging vigorously when she realized she now had the freedom to explore and jumped down, unperturbed by the height of the drop or how short her legs were, scrambling on her tiny paws to say hello to everyone in the room. When she came around to the Woodhulls, she sniffed the skirt of Robert’s dress and tried to lick the bottom of Abe’s dress shoes, very clearly interested when Rob patted the small amount of remaining space in his lap as an offer for her to jump up. She almost fell but had enough strength in her front legs to push all the way up and climb in, being rewarded with pets on the head and scratches behind the ears. Her striped shirt was cutting a little low on her chest so Rob readjusted it by its collar, getting licked on the hand as a thank you. Abe was rapidly growing tired from the intoxication but still rubbed her chest and clapped a hand on her squishy tummy, giggling at how doughy it was.

“She’s so fat…” He uttered, but there was no real malice behind it, just drunken silliness. 

“Don’t make fun of her.” Rob sulked, gingerly pinching one of her round cheeks. 

“‘M not. ‘S cute, like your softness.” Abe contended, moving his hand to Rob’s chest.

“Mmm…” Rob hummed as he took the hand in his and kissed its knuckles. 

Abe lazily kissed his temple again and rested his forehead there, closing his eyes and cupping Rob’s cheek with the blessed hand. He dozed off not long after he closed his eyes and Emilienne decided she had adventure prospects elsewhere, leaving the pair to seek out Ben and Caleb, but Rob wasn’t bothered. Yes, it was going to be a pain to drag Abe into the car the next time he was half-lucid but for now, he enjoyed the tranquility and unspoken emotion of cradling one’s spouse, especially when said spouse was about to sleep the night away. They weren’t wholly as creepy or kooky but he  _ did _ hold his husband in the same regard and with the same devotion as Morticia had for her own, and knew the compassion was very much requited. 

**Author's Note:**

> yall think if i dm nick westrate, he’d consider dressing up as morticia for halloween?


End file.
